Over the last several years, there has been a steady increase in the number of multi-display devices, particularly in the mobile device space. Many of these devices include touch-sensitive displays that are used to interact with the one or more applications running on the device. If a multi-display device user wants to turn a display off or to put it into sleep mode to conserve battery power, the user typically uses a physical on/off switch associated with the display. For example, the switch may be near the display or on one of the sides of or on the front or back of a housing of the display. Some displays are embedded in housing units that sense when the display is moved, for example, when the display is closed like a clamshell, to cause the display to be turned off or put into sleep mode.